L'Après
by littlething
Summary: OS court. Heero et Duo. C'est le milieu de la nuit. Dans leur lit. Un an après la guerre.


_J'ai pas souri_

_Ni prêt de toi, ni dans ton lit_

_Mais dans les coins de mur_

_Dans le silence qui dure_

_Un petit matin de fin d'hiver_

_J'ai offert mon premier sourire _

_A la première primevère..._

_--------------------------_

-Heero?

-Oui?

-Tu souris?

-Non.

Duo se retourne dans le lit, laisse échapper un soupir tout contre l'oreille dépassant de la bosse encouettée qui ne lui offre qu'un dos à contempler. Duo est tout nu, Duo a l'air tout fragile et enfantin. Duo n'a plus de couvertures, surtout. Comme toutes les nuits, quasiment, depuis la fin de la guerre.

Il a froid, il est réveillé maintenant. Il veut parler. Alliant l'utile à l'agréable, il réveille donc son voleur.

Il ne lui demande plus depuis longtemps "s'il dort", il a compris qu'élever la voix le réveille de toute façon . N'aimant guère la rhétorique, il préfère poser des questions qui le taraudent sur le moment. Ou qui traversent sans contrôle son cerveau embrumé . Histoire d'avoir des informations compromettantes en prenant son interlocuteur au réveil.

Mais cela n'a jamais marché sur _lui. _

On peut comparer cet insomniaque à une veilleuse qui se met à briller comme un petit soleil dès que vous lui donnez une tape du bout du doigt. Le sommeil lèger est nécessaire à la survie des soldats/mercenaires/bandits/ennemis du peuple, c'est imaginable. Mais n'est pas humanoïde surboosté qui veut.

Le jeune, mais peut-on l'appeler jeune? Qu'y a-t-il de jeune chez lui? A part son apparence? Et encore... Le garçon, donc, avait porté cette qualité à l'obsession. Et ses compagnons se demandaient si un jour, en temps de paix absolu, dans sa maison de retraite, ayant dépassé son demi-siècle depuis bien des années, cette sentinelle aux sens exacerbés finirait par prendre du repos _normalement_.

Sans chercher de la main son arme lorsque les infirmières lui ouvriraient les volets, le matin.

Sans planter au sol d'un couteau la main tendre qui l'aurait inconsciemment rebordé.

Peut-être a-t-il ses raisons, peut-être est-ce dû à un traumatisme psychique. Mais peut-être que cela n'a rien à voir avec quelque chose d'humain, son mentor est après tout trop dénué d'inquiètudes quant à l'état émotionnel de sa petite créature.

Peut-être lui a-t-il tripatouillé le cerveau?

Voilà la question que se posent généralement les gens faisant partie intégrante du petit cercle protecteur de Heero. Ou qui peuvent s'en approcher sans risquer une mort rapide et sans préavis. Peut-être lui a-t-on aussi effectué une ablation des zygomatiques?

Qui sait?

Personne n'est en mesure de répondre. Encore moins Duo qui dort avec lui. Encore moins lui même. Plus on le pratique, moins on le comprend.

Plus on se pratique, moins on se comprend.

Oh, n'allez rien vous imaginer. Ce n'est pas un choix à proprement parlé, le fait qu'ils dorment ensembles. C'est qu'ils ont en quelque sorte besoin l'un de l'autre. Personne ne peut comprendre mieux qu'eux ce qu'ils ont traversé. Et, après la guerre, cela ne leur est pas venu à l'idée de rechercher du réconfort auprès des trois autres pilotes.

Quant à vivre avec les gens ordinaires, vides, sans expérience, si futils, leur faisait trop bizarre. Trop d'écart.

Croyez moi, ils en avaient besoin, de réconfort. Besoin de savoir qu'on était pas seul à se réaclimater à l'arrache.

Ils avaient depuis toujours formé un duo, avec leur histoire, leur entente, leur complicité derrière le peu de mots qu'ils s'accordaient.

Duo a envie de parler, la bosse en a prit conscience. Une touffe de cheveux entièrement attentive et un tout petit peu repentante émerge de la pagaille de draps. La lumière de la lune qui perce à travers la vitre poussièreuse éclaire deux yeux très très bleus.

Une anomalie, ça.

Etonnant que le docteur Frankenstein ne l'ait pas corrigé. Les yeux clairs sont les plus fragiles paraît-il.

Puis les nuages noirs réengloutissent l'astre. Il va bientôt pleuvoir, on peut le sentir dans l'air.

Le silence s'intensifie. L'attente est clairement lisible dans les yeux de l'un comme de l'_au__tre_. Même s'ils ne peuvent se voir, Heero a toujours son dos accolé au ventre de l'autre garçon, ils sentent chacun de leur côté que l'ambiance change dans la pièce.

Duo semble hésiter, ses yeux se tourne vers le plafond. Un peu comme s'il voulait retourner ses globes oculaires pour voir l'intérieur de sa tête.

"Pourquoi je voulais lui parler moi?" demandent les globes oculaires au cerveau.

"Automatisme" clapote machinalement l'éponge électrique.

D'ailleurs, très peu illuminée à cet instant.

Duo, de désespoir, grommelle un amâs de mots qui semblent former une phrase interrogative, celle-ci s'étant terminée en levée.

Heero, habituée à ses petites conversations de minuit primesautières, s'autorise une brève manifestation de râlerie. Il lève les yeux au ciel.

"Mais qué qui me veut lui?" demande les globes oculaires très bleus au cerveau hystérique.

"SELF DESTRUCTION" répond, avec un sens de l'à propos surrané, ses hémisphères qui s'en heurtent presque.

Heero sourit malgré lui. Il y a quelques années, il y aurait obéit. Dès qu'il est en situation de stress, de remise en cause, d'inquiétude, il panique. Cela déclenche en lui un mécanisme bizarre, un truc qui chez nous se traduit par "Je veux rentrer sous terre".

Voilà ce qu'est grandir dans l'idée d'être juste une arme.

Les réactions humaines sont interprêtées comme négatives, il est donc défectueux, il n'y a plus qu'à le détruire.

Mais pourquoi est-il en état de stress? Tout simplement parce que son ventre le démange. Pas la peau, pas un bouton de moustique incongru, non. A l'intérieur. Une chose étrange. En fait, il _préfère_ dire le ventre.

Mais ce serait plutôt vers le _bas _du ventre.

Restons pudiques.

Depuis tout à l'heure, il sent contre son dos un contact qui fait applaudir ses hémisphères cérébraux. Dans le sens "frapper l'une contre l'autre frénétiquement".

La migraine se pointe, il le sent.

C'est la première nuit que son instinct la met en veilleuse et lui permet de tourner le dos à son vis à vis. Pour lui parler, Duo ne s'est jamais permis de l'approcher autant. Il sent le nez froid du garçon expirer doucement dans sa nuque. Le souffle produit une caresse bizarre. Elle le fait se tortiller. Une sensation de chatouille mêlée à de la chaleur. Il se sent chaton. Il pense que si ça continue comme ça, il va bientôt ronronner.

Pas déconner non plus. Il a un minimum de self contrôle. Hein qu'il en a un?

Ah tiens, finalement, non.

La chaleur s'évapore brutalement, en un petit hoquet de surprise. Heero fronce les sourcils. Duo a dû être sacrément surpris de l'entendre s'exprimer de manière si féline. Les cernes du garçon à la natte, à présent toute échevelée, s'entrechoquent tandis que ses yeux se distordent, faisant tomber brutalement sa machoire sur le couvre lit "cheap".

Heero sent deux sources de chaleur autour de sa bouche.

Mais cette douce et saugrenue sensation s'estompe dès qu'il entend Duo éclater de rire.

Il se moque de lui. Il rit à plein poumon, nerveusement au début, puis comme un hoquet qui s'accentue, s'accentue, s'accentue, cela se transforme en un presque hurlement. Chaque éclat de rire ressemble à un coup tranchant, cela s'enchaine trop vite, faisant se convulser Heero. Foutu instinct. Chaque choc psychologique semble être transmuté en une blessure physique.

Ce n'était pourtant pas un rire fait pour blesser... Duo s'arrête, voyant Heero se recroqueviller. Il a suspendu son geste, interloqué. Il pense distraitement que décidemment, cette mimique écarquillée ne le quitte pas. Remarque, voir un tel festival d'émotions de la part d'Heero, c'est peu courant.

Il songe soudainement, que peut-être, dans la machine toute rouillée, toute détraquée à force d'être améliorée, le côté humain commence enfin à reprendre ses droits. Et cela fait si longtemps que cette humanité ne s'est pas manifestée, qu'elle ne sait comment se faire prendre en compte. Elle le fait trop fort, trop violemment. Elle a perdu le sens des nuances, ne l'a jamais eu, peut-être. Duo songe que sur cette épave fatiguée, couturée de cicatrice, il peut y marquer autre chose qu'un coup ou une entaille. Quelque chose qui ressemblerait à de la tendresse. Que cela casserait définitivement cette carapace.

Il est minuit, il n'a pas les idées en place.

Sur cette peau torturée, il veut imprimer un peu de douceur. Peut-être un peu d'amour?

Il se courbe sans à-coups et avec le moins de bruits possibles sur Heero, qui grelotte encore un peu.

Il a l'impression que ses oreilles essayent de capter les moindres détails ; les derniers échos de la ville, les volets qui cliquètent dans le vent fort, la pluie qui ruisselle... Il y a toujours des moments particuliers. Mais on ne les apprécie pas tout le temps avec la même intensité. Là ils ont pris leur temps, ils sont au réveil.

On est toujours beaucoup plus réceptif au réveil... On a les yeux à moitié fermés. On _sent_.

Il pose doucement la bouche sur une épaule contractée. C'est juste posé. En attente d'un signe. Il a l'impression que tout ses sens se sont accrus. Et pourtant, il n'entend rien de la part d'Heero. Le vide. Alors, il finit ce qu'il a commencé. Tout doucement, il entrouvre la bouche et donne un petit coup de langue. C'est mignon, presque enfantin. Rien ne se passe, ses oreilles bourdonnent, comme des enceintes poussées au maximum sur un soupir musical répété.

Il sent contre sa peau une chaleur qui irradie. Qui pénétre à l'intérieur de lui. C'est un contact doux.

Même si Heero ne réagit pas, rien que par cette toute petite poussée, il a l'impression d'être encouragée. Il se sourit à lui même, à l'intérieur de sa tête. Il décide alors d'y aller carrément. Il n'y aura pas des masses d'occasions. Surtout avec une caboche aussi dure que celle ci.

Il sent que ce qui est en train de se passer est important.

Il tire Heero par l'épaule le faisant s'allonger sur le dos, et il l'embrasse tout doucement sur les lèvres. Puis il le ré-embrasse.

Puis _on_ le ré-embrasse.

La suite appartient à leurs draps, à leur fenêtre, à la lune, et à eux surtout.

Je vous en prie, reculez, passez le pas de la porte, fermez celle ci sans grincements et partez à pas de loup.

Dans cette pièce, deux jeunes gens se construisent, et effacent doucement les traumatismes d'une existence inhumaine. L'un tremblera à la moindre émotion, utilisant mal ses sens accrus. L'autre fera des erreurs, franchement, sans complexe. Mieux en faire et trop et rectifier le tir que pas assez et bâtir ses défauts en forteresse, minutieusement. Là ils se découvrent. Là ils sont doux. Je ne vous éloigne pas pour la pornographie de la scène, oh que non. Mais la douceur, croyez moi, mieux vaut ne pas la traduire en mots.

Cela la dénature. La rend mielleuse.

Imaginez toute la douceur qu'il leur faut pour réparer tout ce gâchis...

Tout repousse un jour.

Tout repousse après l'hiver.

Et le matin, quand Heero se réveillera, il aura un petit sourire. Pas petit dans le sens content de soi. Pas petit dans le sens cynique.

Petit tout en nuances.

Petit tout en couleurs.

Petit tout en bonheur.


End file.
